


Protect Me?

by ishipforaliving



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipforaliving/pseuds/ishipforaliving
Summary: This was written in kind of a rush, so it's not amazing. But, it's what I could imagine, based on the 2x19 promo. Falice is giving me all the feelings, and I can't take it. OH MY GOD





	Protect Me?

There was an urgent knock on FP’s trailer, he rubbed his eyes and groaned. It was 6 in the morning, and he was in no fit state for visitors. Luckily Jughead stayed over at Archie’s the night before, so there were going to be no complaints. FP stumbled out of his room, only to find Alice standing there before him, she let herself in as she couldn’t wait. Her eyes were bright red, tears down her face. FP’s heart was immediately in his mouth. It was only a few nights ago, the dynamic was different, where he held her and kissed, just like when they were teenagers.  
“FP,” she gasped “I don’t know what to do,” she sobbed, FP rushed to her and grabbed her as she collapsed in his arms. She was angry, angry that she was letting herself submit to him, angry that she was having feelings for him again, angry that she relied on him.  
“It’s okay, I’m here,” he said in his husky deep voice, that made Alice’s body hairs stand on edge. His hands through her long blonde hair, comforting her as she sobbed.   
“I wish we could go back,” Alice said “To us, in high school, when you would pick me up in your motorbike, and we’d rule the Southside,”   
FP gave a light chuckle  
“We could go back to that, Alice,” he said in a calm voice, he felt Alice come out of his arms, and look at him with stern eyes  
“FP, please,” she said “Don’t be ridiculous,”   
“Alice, why is it so ridiculous?” FP said “We love—” Alice stared at him,  
“We care for each other, don’t we?” FP carried on, there was a long pause before Alice spoke again,  
“Of course. I care for you, but we can’t,” Alice said  
“Alice,” he whispered  
“The kids, FP, remember, our kids, who are in love?” Alice said “We’ve let our kids down before, we can’t let them down ag---”  
Alice was interrupted by a longing kiss from FP, his lips crashing into hers. She didn’t rush to stop him, she craved him more, her hands moved from a tight fist by her side, to more relaxed, moving up to the FP’s hair, her grabbing his locks gently. His hands were on her waist, pulling her closer to his body, so his heartbeat vibrated through her body. The kiss was gentle yet rough and full of passion.  
“Alice,” he gasped as they broke free,   
“Please, let’s not talk, just kiss me again,” Alice said, FP kissed her again without hesitation, not wanting to let her go. They were teenagers again, sneaking around behind her parent and Hal’s back, feeling nervous around each other.  
“When I saw you and Hal together, it fucked me up Alice,” he said as they were in between their kisses,  
“I don’t even know what I was doing,” Alice said  
“I shouldn’t have rejected you at Pop’s, I just didn’t want you caught up with me,”  
“FP,”  
“As much as I hate Hal, he deserves you, not me, he gives you the life the life that I couldn’t give you,” Alice stared at him, and held his face.  
“I don’t want Hal, I want you,” Alice said  
“And when I heard what happened at the school, I wish I was there, I would have ran to you,”   
“And if you there, I would have ran to you,” Alice said “And not to Hal,” they kissed again, smiling in between their tears and kisses.  
“I have to go,” Alice said, FP groaned  
“No, why?” he said, kissing her all over  
“If I stay, I’ll stay forever,”  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” he said, with a look in his eyes. Alice stroked his face, her smile dropped, and she spoke  
“Protect me?” he takes her hand, and kisses it.  
“Always,” he said, she kissed him, before heading out the door.


End file.
